amigas, amores y locos errores
by iriii
Summary: Blossom decide que es la hora de un cambio.Un piercin,ropa negra ajustada,mucho maquillaje,alcohol y algo mas peligroso...Todo la conduce a conocer a un chico atractivo pero descontrolado...y a mezclarse con un grupo s amigas estan preocupadas
1. que tal una perforacion?

.

.

.

-que tal si nos hacemos una perforación en el ombligo?

Se hizo un silencio total.

Creo que no se esperaban algo asi,pero yo venia pensandolo desde hacia tiempo.

Era parte de mi nueva imagen.

De la nueva blossom

.

-hmm… –dijo bellota ,por fin -seguramente eso duele,no? pero siempre quise hacermelo -se acaricio el vientre completamente plano- si,un arete en el ombligo se veria muy bien

.

-cuenta conmigo bloss-dijo bubles,se encogio de hombros -necesito toda la ayuda posible para que los chicos se fijen en mi

un piercing en el ombligo se veria genial y podra distraerlos del hecho de que no tengo mucho pecho y soy plana-dijo bubles

.

-no eres plana bubles,yo si,

al menos tu eres muy bonita -dijo bell,nuestra nueva mejor amiga.

.

Las cuatro eramos inseparables.

-tu tambien lo eres bell-respondio burbuja sonriente y luego me miro- y que sugerias bloss?

.

-Cada una podria ponerse una piedra de distinto color-propuse –tienes algun libro de astrología buter?(asi llamaba a butercup ^^)

.

-Claro –respondio,mientras se ponia de pie y se dirigia a la biblioteca-el que me regalaste para navidad.

.

Cuando me entrego el libro lo hojee rapidamente y encontre una seccion que hablaba de las piedras y colores adecuados para los diferentes signos.

.

-Bien ,aquí esta: dice que el granate es bueno para los nacidos en enero ,osea yo.

.

-de que color es el granate? –pregunto bubles

.

-rojo intenso –respondi

Buter puso cara de aprobación.

.

-Iria bien con tu melena pelirroja

.

-buter ,tu eres de leo –prosegui –a ver que dice…ah,podria ser un diamante o un rubi,el rubi quedaria fantastico con tu piel ya que te has bronceado este verano.

.

-no –repuso buter,meneando la cabeza –pareceria una bailarina arabe

.

.-bien ,no hay problema,decide luego- dije -bubles eres de geminis…dice que para ti son las esmeraldas

.

-una esmeralda le quedaria mejor a buter –dijo bubles –haria juego con sus ojos preferiria un zafiro porque es azul,como mis ojos.

.

-si ,y a las rubias le queda bien el azul –concordo buter –de acuerdo,yo sere esmeralda.

.

-bueno,no es necesrio que hagamos lo que dice aquí –aclare-solo si queremos usar nuestras piedras natales.

.

-cual es la mia?-pregunto bell

Busque en el libro hasta llegar a sagitario.

.

-sagitario…..seria el topacio.

.

-topacio?es amarillo,no?-pregunto bell-no me parece un buen color para el vientre.

Ya sabes que algunas piedras se ensucian un poco: una piedra amarilla pareceria una bolita de pus solido o algo asi.

.

-ay bell,que asco –exclammo buter riendo-pero creo que tienes razon.

Me parece que a ti te iria bien un diamante,por tu pelo blanco.

.

Cerre el libro,me lleve el dorso de la mano en la frente, dramatica y fingi suspirar con aire tragico.

.

-Me doy por vencida.A veces me pregunto porque me molesto a hablar con estas ignorantes.

Solo pense que podriamos se la "banda de teen con piedras natales en el ombligo",eso es todo.

.

-estas loca bloss-rio bubles –pero si seria bueno que tuvieramos diferentes colores.

.

Bell se veia dubitativa

.

-No lo se,todas ustedes tienen el vientre chato,pero el mio es redondo, no

me quedaria y no creo que a mis padres le guste la idea.

.

-No tienen porque enterarse-dije

.

-cierto,en una semana volvemos al colegio y pronto estaremos usando

ropa de invierno-dijo buter-Nadie lo vera.

.

-entonces que sentido tiene hacerlo?-pregunto bell

.

-para cuando estemos juntas,nena-le guiño el ojo buter –cuando nos pongamos top corto.

.

-supongo que si-respondio bell no muy convencida

.

-entonces todas de acuerdo? Pregunte

.

-claro –dijo buter y las demas asintieron.

.

-Bien,yo conosco un lugar,iremos mañana.


	2. para presumir hay que sufrir

POV BLOSSOM(siempre es pov blossom pero lo pongo para q sepan ^^)

.

Al otro dia,bell fue la primera en echarse atrás,cuando estabamos frente a un local de tatuajes.

-lo siento mucho-dijo bell-pero mis padres me matarian.

(se encogio de hombros)Aunque acordamos no decirles nada,no puedo,saben como es mi papa.

.

Las tres asentimos.

Todo el mundo llamaba al papa de bell "el ogro".

-Descuida(la mire),vamos a mirar y si todo esta bien nostras tres seguimos,sino

tambien lo dejaremos,de acuerdo?–le dije

.

-seguro que todo estara bien-dijo buter.

Cuando entramos,uno de los tipos que habia nos sonrio y se acerco,era morocho ,alto y no tendria mas de 22."Interesante" pense,porque el "tatuador" no parecia tener ningun tatuaje,era un chico comun y corriente,no un chico dark como yo me imaginaba.

-bueno yo soy colin-se presento-que decean chicas?

-perforaciones-respondi

-en las orejas,cejas,nariz,los labios,la lengua,el vientre o los pezones?-pregunto

Bubles se puso roja con lo ultimo que dijo.

-eh…en el ombligo-dije

-para todas?

Buter miro a bell

-ya te decidiste?

-si,creo que no lo hare,lo siento-dijo bell

-no te preocupes ^^-le dijo bubles

-tres ombligos-le dije,y luego me dio un ataque de risa al pensar en perforarnos los pezones.

Me imaginaba llegando a casa y enseñandole el pecho a mama durante la cena diciendo "taraa,mira lo q me hice"jaja.

En serio,quien querria perforarse un pezon? Puaj

-cual de ustedes pasa primero?-pregunto colin amigable

"Eso fue facil",pense cuando vi que buter se adelantaba y entraba al taller con colin.

Nos quedamos mirando desde la recepcion mientras ella se tendia sobre el sillon,pero no pude ver mas porque me tapaba la espalda de colin.

Estaba nerviosa,sin mencionar que los tipos que estaban ahí nos miraban a las tres y uno de ellos no dejaba de verme de arriba abajo con una sonrisa.

"Mira lo que quieras amigo,porque no lo vas a tener"pense con una sonrisa burlona.

.

Buter no tardo mucho,salio y se acerco a nosotras suspirando.

-no estuvo tan mal,es como perforarse las orejas-dijo,y levanto el dedo

pulgar-no dolio tanto como pensaba.

.

-la suiguiente -llamo colin

.

Me puse de pie y senti que se me aflojaban las rodillas.

Seria demasiado tarde para echarme atras?quien habia tenido una idea tan estupida? ah,si YO!.no,no puedo hacerlo.

.

-podria entrar a mirar?-pregunto bubles-quiero saber lo q me espera

-seguro-respondio colin-pueden pasar todas,si quieren

-eh,no gracias-dijo bell-me quedare aqui con buter

Me tendi sobre una silla y cerre los los abri.

Colin se me acercaba con unas tijeras muy distorcionadas,como salidas de una pelicula de terror.

-Para que es eso?-inquiri,aterrada-no iras a cortarme,no?

Colin sonrio

-No, es para sostenerte la barriga,para que este mas tirante.

En un segundo habia sujetado las tijeras raras a mi piel por encima del ombligo y se puso a limpiar la zona con una locion

Senti que iba a desmayarme por el olor a hospital.

-Eso es lo que se usa para congelarlo?-pregunte

-no,linda-dijo-Es anticeptico,para mantener la zona lim

pia-contesto sonriente

-entonces no congelas la piel?

-no,aunque mi socio si ,todos tenemos nuestrs metodos,pero a mi me parece muy riesgoso:podrias tener quemadura por congelamiento.

Me recoste y luego volvi a incorporarme.

Colin estaba sacando algo parecido a un destornillador dminuto.

-eso no sera la aguja verdad?-pregunte-es enorme

-solo respira hondo bonita-dijo-,para presumir hay que sufrir no?.El que quiera celeste que le cueste.

Apoye la cabeza y cerre los ojos.

Busque las visualizaciones que uso cuando voy al odontologo.

Mar,olas,playa,flores bellas,pense,y senti un dolor que quemaba mi vientre.

-que...ayyy!-grite

-listo-sonrio colin-ya puedes irte,no fue para tanto,verdad linda?

-ahh -fue todo lo que pude decir mientras me levataba con dificultad.

Bubles se habia pueto palida y estaba retrocediendo hacia la salida.

-Eh,gracias-susurro-pero...creo q esperare a otro dia.

Bubles salio corriendo junto a bell

Me sentia debil,

queria irme de alli pero colin insistio en explicarnos como limpiarse el ombligo a buter y ami.

Asenti a todo lo que dijo como si hubiera entendio.

Me sentia rara.

Nos despedimos de colin,despues de todo fue muy amigable con nosotras.

En eso el tipo que me habia estado mirando me dijo:

-oye hermosa,cuantos años tienes?

-16,porque?

-bien,no eres tan joven para mi,quieres que salgamos a tomar algo algun dia?-sonrio

-no gracias,lo siento no creo que seas mi tipo-dije y me di vuelta

-tu te lo pierdes nena!-bufo el

"creo que no me perdi de mucho amigo"pense con una sonrisa burlona mientras veia como colin le daba un zape en la cabeza.

.

Cuando nos fuimos de alli respire hondo.

-estas bien?-pregunto buter

-eh...que?-me habia vuelto a marear pensando en el olor de hospital

Buter sonrio

-vamos,a mi no me parecio tan malo

.

(Supongo que ella tenia un umbral de dolor mas alto que el mio.

A mi me parecio horrible.

y pensar que pague para q me lo hicieran.)

-yo invito los refrescos-dijo bubles-me siento muy mal de haberme acobardado pero...

.

-vamos,no hay problema bubly

-repuse yo-habria hecho lo mismo si sabia de q se trataba(rei)

.

-ya estas mejor?-me pregunto buter

Asenti

-solo necesitaba un poco de aire frescoy huir del olor a hospital

-bueno,vamos al parque,ahi hay mucho aire fresco-dijo bell

(No habia hablado por un buen rato

Supuse que tambien se sentia culpable por haberse echado atras.)

.

(Cuando llegamos al parque,bell y bubles fueron a comprar algo para tomar y buter y yo nos sentamos en el pasto.)

-cuanto tiempo crees que dure esto?-pregunto buter con una sonrisa traviesa-es obvio que las dos estan dispusestas a ser nuestras esclavas porq se sienten mal

Sonrei

-el mayor tiempo posible,cada ves q necesitemos algo,les mostraremos nuestros ombligos y gemiremos

Nos recostamos y estuvimos practicando nuetros gemidos de dolor un rato.

Hasta que un chico q paseaba con su perro se detuvo y pregunto si nos sentiamos bien.

Buter se sonrojo avergonzada.

-eh,si,es solo algo q comimos en el almuerzo jeje ^^u

Por suerte el chico siguio caminando.

Yo empece a reirme y buter luego me acompaño.

Luego me incorpore y mire alrededor,sin saber q ahi conoceria a alguien.

A la persona que haria q me alejara de mis amigas y cambiara mi actitud totalmente.

.

.

CONTINUARA

.

BlossxBrick-Reds:gracias por tu comentario ^^ y si, siempre la hacen nerd pero no te preocupes,no la hare asi :)

espero q te guste el cap,saludos ! ^^


	3. un chico interesante?

Pov blossom

.

Habia mucha calma en el parque.

Como siempre habia mujeres con niños pequeños,ancianos,perros y grupos de adolescentes echados en el pasto escuchando musica.

De pronto el ruido de una motocicleta perturbo la paz a nuestra izquierda.

Eche un vistazo para ver quien era:un chico vestido con pantalones de cuero negro y camiseta ajustada.

.

-que idiota –dijo buter-odio las motos,mucho ruido

-si,pero a mi me gustaria dar una vuelta en una de esas ,a ti no?

Buter meneo la cabeza

-No,gracias,prefiero una hilux

Diez minutos después,bubles y bell volvieron cargadas con bebidas y pastelillos.

Observe q el chico de la motocicleta venia detrás de ellas e iba a juntarse con un grupo de adolescentes.

-no me gusta el aspecto de esa gente-dijo bell observandolos mientras se sentaba.

.

No parecian mucho mayores q nosotras,tendrian unos 17.

Tres chicos y tres chicas.

Algunos estaban fumando y compartiendo lata de lo q parecia ser cerveza.

Uno de los chicos empezo a hacerse el tonto,arrojando cosas.

Era gracioso porq obviamente trataba de impresionar al de la moto.

Al ver q este no reaccionaba,se puso a tirar comida a un tipo q estaba ahí y pense "ya se quien es el q manda alli" mientras observaba al chico de la moto.

El chico de la moto se levanto y se alejo de los demas.

Se recosto sobre el cerco,encendio un cigarrillo y miro a su alrededor.

Cuando levanto la vista hacia nosotras,senti una corriente en mi cuerpo.

Habia algo en el._Adrenalina pura.._

Era peliblanco,alto,delgado y parece que hace gimnasia, los brazos bien tonificados,no con grandes musculos pero si con buena forma.

.

-chico malo,pero muy lindo-observo buter,echando una mirada por el parque,y ver q yo ya lo habia ubicado.

Rei.A buter no se le escapa nada

Bubles lo miro

-si,es atractivo,pero parece peligroso-dijo

.

-las apariencias engañan-repuse-como colin, parecia rudo pero resulto ser muy dulce

-creo q depende en lo q busques en un chico-dijo belll-A mi me parece importante q sea confiable

-si,pero tambien divertido-respondi

-y que bese bien-agrego buter-eso es fundamental.

Bubles suspiro enamorada.

-como boomer-se sonrojo ella-el tiene todas esas cualidades y seguro besa excelente

-porfavor bubles,no hagas q vomite imaginando como besa mi hermano-dijo buter haciendo una mueca.

.

Boomer y buter eran hermanastros desde los ocho años,cuando el padre de boomer se caso con la mama de buter.

Aunque no fueran hermanos de sangre se llevaban muy bien y se querian como cualquier hermano.

Cuando conocimos a buter hace un año,tambien lo conocimos a el.

Tenia carita de angel y era el chico mas apuesto de la escuela ,por lo q bubles cuando lo conocio se enamoro a primera vista.

El tambien parecia interesado en ella,pero ambos eran muy timidos para dar otro paso q amistad asiq por ahora estan como amigos aunque ya todos saben y los tratan como si fueran pareja.

.

-bueno,ese no es el caso-dijo bell mirando al peliblando-parece problemático,y los chicos tan lindos suelen ser egocentricos.

.

Volvi la vista hacia el."Yo no diria eso,a mi me da la impresión de q sabe disfrutar de la vida" pense.

Entonces me di cuenta de q estabamos observandolos como estupidas.

Eso no quedaba nada bien.

-dejen de mirarlo ya-susurre a las otras-es obvio q estamos hablando de el.

.

Demasiado lo habia notado.

Levanto una ceja y nos dirigio una mirada sugestiva antes de regresar con sus amigos.

Se dejo caer al lado de uno de los muchachos y le dijo algo al oido.

Los dos se volvieron,nos miraron y rieron.

Probablemente,piensen q somos unas criaturas,pense. Y bebi un sorbo de jugo q me habia comprado bubles.

Fingi reirme de algo q habia dicho buter y luego,a proposito,lo mire directamente y enseguida aparte la vista.

"yo tambien puedo entrar en ese juego, amiguito" pense

**.**

**Continuara...**

Gracias por los comentarios a:

-BlossxBrick-Reds:espero q te guste el cap ^^ muchos saludos!

.

-Lia-sennenko:ajaj no te preocupes,ella no sera una nerd jeje.

Sep ^^,la puse porq me parecio q seria mejor q fueran 4 q 3,pero igual ninguna tiene poderes

y bell aqui es medio timida y inteligente ^^.saludos

.

blossXbrick:espero q t guste el cap ^^ pero gomene,el chico no es brick u.u

aunq despues si lo conocera ^^ y hare mas de ellos.

.

Roxi gonzales:gracias,me agradan mucho! ^^ ,siempre comentan mis fic.

Espero q les agraden el cap x3 y gomene,pero no es brick pero luego el aparecera

no te preocupes ^^ y hare mas de ellos .Saludos a ti y a romi!^^


	4. madres controladoras

.

.

Desde ese dia no habia vuelto a ver al chico de la moto.

Lastima,parecia muy interesante.

.

Hoy a la noche habia venido bubles para ayudarme con un cambio de look.

No es q no confiara en buter y bell pero bubles tiene un excelente gusto para la ropa y su deceo es ser diseñadora de ropas cuando cresca.

.

-quiero un cambio completo-dije-Encontre cosas q tengo desde hace años

-ok ^^-dijo bubles-haremos dos columnas:de la ropa q descartes y la otra para guardarlas.

Levanto un chaleco rosado.

-ah,esto guardalo,es muy lindo-dijo

-noo,es muy aburrido u.u-dije

-bueno,q imagen quieres tener exactamente?

Me sente a su lado en la cama

-no lo se,por eso estas aquí reina de modas-le sonrei

.

-para mi estas muy bien asi como estas-me dijo

.

-No,necesito un cambio,algo q me destaque-dije-se que no soy muy bonita pero si…

.

-tonterias-me interrumpio bubles-eres una de las chicas mas bonitas q conosco bloss,por dentro y por fuera.

Tipico de bubles,siempre muy amable y dulce.

-vamos amiga-replique- soy un seis sobre diez.

-te criticas demasiado,yo fácilmente te calificaria con un 9 o 10-me dijo

-muchas gracias bub,pero no me creo demasiado .

-pero de q hablas?tienes una figura buenisima,unos ojos fabulosos,un pelo hermoso….

-lo siento,pero no puedo compartir tu opinión-rei interrumpiendola

Bubles suspiro dramáticamente

-ah,tan hermosa y con tan baja autoestima-nego con la cabeza-q desperdicio.

Me empeze a reir al igual q ella y empezamos una guerra de almohadas,q por supuesto gane jeje.

Cuando terminamos nos tiramos a la cama cansadas.

.

-no importa el look,creo q lo q hace q la gente quiera estar con uno es la personalidad-dijo

.

-cierto,pero intenta decirle a un chico lindo q la personalidad es la q importa,los chicos son en un 95 por ciento visuales.

-no todos son asi-dijo y por "todos" supe q se referia a boomer

-quisas,pero muchos miran primero el aspecto,osea debes atraerlo con tu aspecto y luego mostrarle tu personalidad,si es q el quiere algo mas serio contigo

.

Bubles callo un rato pensativa.

-este cambio que quieres hacer es por ese chico del parque no?el de la moto.

.

-quisas,no lo se-dije-pero es como si el pudiera hacer lo q le venga en gana,como un adulto pero yo,sigo siendo

una niña inmadura.

.

-tu inmadura?-rio ella-no lo creo,no eres asi bloss

.

-pues para mi si-me encogi de hombros-por ejemplo tu bubles,eres ordenada,amable,responsable,comprensiva y todo,si eres madura,al menos mucho mas q yo.

.

Bubles se sonrojo

-no es asi,aun soy una nena ^^

-de acuerdo,como digas-dije

Me sente como india y la mire

-quiero lucir sofisticada,un poco mas adulta como el chico del parque,entiendes?

.

Bubles asintio y eligio una camiseta negra.

-Toma,pruebate esto,el negro va bien para lucir "sofisticada"-sonrio

.

Me quite la remera azul q tenia y justo estaba poniendome la camiseta negra por la cabeza cuando se abrio la puerta.

.

-ah,hola bubles-dijo mi mama,asomandose-eh,blossom,voy a ir al centro de…..que..?

.

Yo habia tratado de pasar la cabeza por el cuello de la camiseta y bajarmela antes de que ella se diera cuenta.

Pero fue demasiado tarde.

Sus ojos de aguila ya lo habian notado.

.

-blossom! tienes un arete en el ombligo?

Bubles puso cara de querer meterse bajo la cama

-no-respondi y me baje la camisa

Mama entro en la habitacion.

-dejame ver.

-ay,por favor,mama dejalo.

-levantate esa camiseta ya-exigio.

.

De mala gana,hice lo q me pidio.

La cara de mama se puso de piedra.

.

-cuando ocurrio esto?

-ayer-respondo

-donde?

-eso no importa mama

-tu estabas enterdada bubles?-le pregunto mama volviendose hacia ella q tenia la mirada en el suelo.

Bubles me miro nerviosa.

Le menee la cabeza rapidamente a espalda de mi mama.

No queria q tuviera problemas por algo q habia sido mi idea.

Bubles nego con la cabeza.

Mama se volvio a mi furiosa.

.

-quitatelo ahora mismo

-no puedo-respondi

-si puedes y lo haras

-no,enserio,no hay q tocarlo por varias semanas hasta q cierre el agujero

-te lo sacas ya,querida.

-pero...

-Nadie t dio permiso para ponertelo,nisiquiera hablamos de eso

-solo porq sabia q me dirias q no

-exacto-dijo mama-y ahora t estoy diciendo q no

-deberias haber golpeado-repuse.

.

De pronto,me sentia enojada.

Si hubiera llamado antes no estaria pasando esto.

Siempre entraba cuando le venia en gana.

.

-siempre entras cuando estoy haciendo cosas privadas,quiero una cerradura

.

-eh..tengo q irme-dijo bubles y se dirigo a la puerta-nos vemos luego bloss

Dicho eso huyo,como me hubiera gustado a mi hacer.

Madres...el problema de todo adolescente.

**.**

**Continuara...**

Gracias por los review ^^ y quiero aclarar algo:

.

BRICK SI APARECERA, y es obvio q se quedara con blossom pero todo a su tiempo.

Gracias a:

-Lia-sennenko:jaja si,bell es como q le gusta leer muchas cosas interesantes y es tranquila,pero tambien muy romantica por dentro.

.

-Sil-bD9:si no te preocupes,obvio q brick aparecera y quedara con bloss ^^

.

-Roxi gonzales y romi ^^:jaja si brick interferira con ellos *-* y luego apareceran los tres rrb,aunq boomer ya lo mencione algo.

.

-Lucite199:muchas gracias x3

.

-Selene-A:si a mi tambien me encanta ella! *-*

.

-dickory5:no t preocupes !^^ comentaste y te lo agradesco mucho,gracias espero t guste.

.

Gracias por los comentarios! espero q les haya gustado el capitulo.

Saludos!^^


	5. nos volvemos a ver chico problematico

.

Por supuesto,mama se salio con la suya.

Me obligo a quitarme el arete.

Incluso espero junto a la puerta para q me lo sacara.

.

Llame a buter y le conte.

-ay,pobrecita-me compadecio-y todo lo q pasaste para hacertlelo

.

-lo se-suspire-mi mama ahora esta en la jardinería,pobres plantas.

.

Buter rio

-tal ves tendrias q haberle dicho una lista de cosas horribles antes-dijo

-como?

-decirle:estoy embarazada,me hice un tatuaje,me case y luego decir:no,era mentira,pero si tengo un arete en el ombligo

-como no lo pense-rei-oye,tengo una idea

-cual?-pregunto

-encontremonos en el muswell hill,en el café en media hora,vale?-dije

-de acuerdo,pero me asusta cuando tienes una idea,adios-y colgo.

.

Mama no iba a impedirme tener un arete en el ombligo.

Asique iria con buter a comprar otro.

.

Luego de cambiarme y arreglarme,me dirigi al café q acorde con buter.

Mientras la esperaba fui al asiento de la ventana y pedi un licuado de frutilla.

.

En ese momento repare en un chico q entraba y se sentaba en un sofa a mi derecha.

.

Me resulta conocido,pense.

Y entonces me recorrio una oleada de calor.

Era el chico de la moto,en el parque.

Solo q ahora llevaba jeans y una chaqueta de la misma tela,en lugar de pantalones de cuero.

.

Mientras esperaba q lo atendieran,se puso a jugar con su celular o mandar mensaje.

Luego,una mujer salio del baño y se sento en una mesa detrás de el.

Apenas se sento,sono su telefono.

No pude evitar mirarla cuando atendio.

.

Hablaba muy alto.

Pense q quisas la otra persona era sorda pero luego llamo otra persona y hablo con el mismo tono.

En todo el café se escuchaba sus gritos y ella no parecia darse cuenta.

El chico del parque se dio vuelta,la miro a ella y luego a mi.

Y levanto las cejas como diciendo:"hay cada una.."

.

Durante los sguientes 10 minutos todos nos enteramos de las intimidades de su vida.

.

Algunas personas la miraban con desaprobación pero ella no se percato.

En una llamada,pidio a la otra persona con quien estaba hablando que la llamara luego,y le dio su numero.

Eche un vistazo en el chico del parque y juro q estaba tomando nota.

.

Que estara tramando? ,pense.

La mujer,por fin,se puso de pie para marcharse y todo el café dio un suspiro.

Desde mi asiento,vi q la mujer salia del café,camino unos metros y se detenia en una parada de autobús.

.

En ese momento sono su telefono.

Cuando atendio,vi q el chico de la moto tambien estaba hablando por el suyo.

.

-este es el 15595539?-pregunto

.

Sin duda se trataba del numero de la gritona,pense intrigada por saber q se traia entre manos.

Me volvi para mirar por la ventana donde vi q la mujer asentia.

.

-bien,habla la policia de telefonos moviles-repuso

.

Levante una ceja divertida viendolo.

.

-nos han informado q usted tiene la vos ms alta q hayan registrado nuestros monitores de sonido,vamos a tener q pedirle q baje unpoco el tono o nos veremos obligados a confiscarle su movil.

.

Luego dejo el telefono a un lado con una sonrisa satisfecha.

.

Lance una carcajada y observe a la gritona mirar alrededor,perpleja.

El chico me miro y tambien rio.

Pero luego segui mirando por la ventana y el jugando en el celular.

.

Al cabo de un rato llego buter pidiendo disculpas por llegar tarde.

Cuando buter se acomodo,el chico de la moto se puso de pie.

"quisas le atraiga buter y va a acercarse" pense.

.

Pero no,fue directamente hacia la puerta y salio.

Al pasar por la ventana,me miro y me guiño un ojo.

Yo le sonrei.

.

.

Al llegar a casa mas tarde,luego de haberme ido a comprar otra piedra con buter,la estuve observando.

Era rojiza brillante,realmente muy hermosa.

.

A quien me hacia acordar?...

.

Pense que quisas al chico de la moto,pero no.

El tenia un color de ojos rojo oscuro y la piedra era roja brillante y claro.

Me fui a acostar pensando a quien me hacia acordar,hasta q me dormi.

.

Esa noche soñe con un chico pelinaranja que conocia de niña,pero no recordaba.

Mas que nada porq en el sueño no pude verle el rostro.

Pero a su lado senti una gran calides.

.

En la mañana no pude hacer mas q admirar la hermosa piedra rojiza q hacia q me sienta tan calida.

.

.

.

C**ontinuara…**

.Creo q ya todos sabemos quien es ese chico pelinaranja no? ^^

.

aparecera dentro de poco,no se preocupen.

Gracias por los reviews x3


	6. soy soul

.

Habia ido con las chicas al centro comercial y volvi a casa cuando se estaba ocultando el sol.

Mama cuando me vio llegar me dijo q me sentara a comer unas tostadas.

.

-eh,no gracias-le dije-le prometi a mark que ensayaria con la banda hoy

.

Mama puso los ojos en blanco

-ya nunca estas en casa blossom

.

-es que el proximo sabado es el concierto-le dije

En eso bajo mi hermano mayor bleik con kuriko nuestra hermana paqueña.

.

-no crees q es algo tarde para salir?-miro afuera bleik

.

-apenas se esta ocultando el sol-dije-ademas prometo volver dentro una hora

.

-hermana puedo ir contigo? Si? Si?-kutiko empezo a saltar a mi alrededor

.

-de ninguna manera kuriko,ya es muy tarde para ti-respondio mama

.

-eso no es justo-hizo puchero-porque blossom si puede?

.

-porque soy mas grande kuriko-le revolvi el pelo

.

-yo quiero ir!-empezo a chillar.

.

Yo solo le lanze una mirada de suplica a mi hermano.

El rodoo los ojos y suspiro.

-ven kuriko-le agarra la mano-vamos a jugar un rato,vale?

.

-enserio onii?-le brillaron los ojos-lo q yo quiera? *-*

.

Bleik trago duro y asintio.

.

-bien! Sube a mi cuarto,yo ire por las pinturas y vestidos de mama! ^^

.Y se fue corriendo como una ráfaga de viento.

.

Bleik hizo una mueca y luego me miro.

.

-sabes q te odio?-bufo

Rei

-yo tambien te quiero hermanito-le bese la mejilla y salude a mama con un ademan de manos-volvere en una hora.

Sali y pude escuchar un:"pruebate este oniitan!" de kuriko.

y un "nooooooo,ya t habia dicho q el azul no me queda!" de bleik.

..

.

Cuando llegue a casa de mark,los chicos ya estaban ahí.

Son cuatro en la banda:

shein:el vocalista,mi ex novio hace mes y ahora un gran amigo.

black star:el baterista y mejor amigo de buter(aunq creo q la quiera mas q una amiga).

axel:el bajista y un amigo muy buena onda.

mark:en el teclado y segunda voz,primo de bubles y un chico muy timido.

Yo no era un miembro oficial de la banda pero habia cantado con ellos muchas canciones y se habia vuelto una costumbre.

Tambien me inspiraba mucho escribiendo sus canciones.

.

Llegue y me saludaron como siempre.

Fuimos al garaje,ahi era donde practicaban porq tenian vacinos muy quisquillosos.

.

-y bien bloss,tienes algun material nuevo?-shein me sonrio

-casi-respondi-estoy trabajando en unas ideas

Shein asintio

-bueno,dejame verlas cuando esten listas

-claro,lo hare-me saque los zapatos y me recoste en el sillon con el cuaderno.

Los chicos empezaron a tocar y yo me deje llevar.

Shein era un chico con el cual siempre te sientes tranquila:

no se altera por nada.

Ni siquiera cuando termine con la relacion:

me dijo algo como:lo q tu quieras,nena.

Siempre le tendre aprecio,es un gran chico.

.

Luego empeze a pensar en el chico de la moto.

lo habia visto 2 veces en 2 dias.

El destino me esta jugando una broma?

.

y de repente puff,en mi cabeza aparecio la piedra rojiza.

Me levante la remera y admire la piedra en mi vientre.

No pude evitar tener una linda sensacion.

pero no pude recordar a quien me hacia acordar,suspire.

.

Cuando ya habia pasado casi 1 hora me despedi de los chicos y me dirigi a casa.

Para poder llegar mas rapido tenia q cruzar el parque.

Pero ya estaba oscuro,y meterse en el parque hasta ahora podia ser peligroso.

Pero reprimi el miedo y me dirigi alli.

En un momento tuve la sensacion de q alguien me seguia.

pero pense q solo estaba paranoica y segui pero escuche un ruido.

Me di vuelta y distingui a alguien q se escondia atras de un arbol.

Me estire un poco y pude ver una cabellera blanca.

"Te atrape" pense sabiendo q se trataba del chico de la moto.

Fingi no haberlo visto y segui caminando,por lo q el me siguio de nuevo.

Me escondi rapidamente atras de un arbol hasta q una silueta salio de la oscuridad.

Trate de asustarlo tambien y salte gritando:

.

-policia del parque!-grite-a q crees q juegas?

.

Un chico de pelo oscuro casi se muere del susto y echo a correr.

Senti q atras mio alguien se reia.

Me di vuelta.

era EL, con una gran sonrisa en la cara.

.

-imbecil!-grite-me asustaste mucho

.

-eh,disculpa-señalo al chico q corria-me parece q eres tu quien anda asustando a la gente,policia del parque!

.

-pense q eras tu.Q hacias,me estabas siguiendo?

-crei q habias visto q era yo-señalo el arbol de antes-alla atras.

-si,pero no te conozco.

-del cafe,esta mañana...

-si,pero no se quien eres..

Podria bien ser un demente.

-ah,cierto-dijo el chico y sonrio- soul evans.

Lo mire detenidamente y vi que tenia los dientes afilados.

Le daban un toque de chico malo.

.

-estoy con unas amigas-señalo a unas chicas-quieres acompañarnos?

No queria volver tarde,se lo habia prometido a bleik.

.

-eh,no gracias-respondi

-tienes q llegar temprano a tu casa?-adivino

-no,es que...

.

-entonces,tranquila-dijo

-se sento en el pasto con una sonrisa traviesa-no voy a morderte...al menos no hasta q te conozca mejor

.

Saco una lata de cerveza de su chaqueta-quieres un trago?

Hice una mueca.

-no,la cerveza es horrible-dije

Rio y metio la mano en el otro bolsillo sacando una botellita de vodka.

-prefieres esto?

Volvi a menear la cabeza.

-que eres?un bar ambulante?

-no,eso es todo-levanto los brazos invitandome a revisarlo-puede usted registrarme,oficial.

.

Senti q me sonrojaba.

Por suerte era de noche y no lo notaria.

.

-eh no,te creo- le dije

-como te llamas?

-blossom

-entonces,ni vodka ni cerveza,que le gusta beber a bloss?

En realidad mi bebida favorita era un batido pero no le diria eso,se reiria de mi.

-eh...

Por suerte sono mi movil.

-disculpa un segundo-le dije

.

Me aleje unos paso y atendi.

Era bleik preocupado.

-donde estas?

-camino a casa

-dijiste q vendrias dentro de una hora

-llegare antes de q se haga de noche-dije

-mira al cielo bloss...ya es de noche-se burlo

-esta bien,llego en 15 minutos,vale?

-si porfavor,kuriko me esta volviendo loco T.T -y colgo.

Apage el movil y volvi con soul.

Parecia muy divertido.

-mama y papa se preguntan donde andara su niñita?

-no,pero tengo q irme...tengo cosas q hacer.

.

-claro-se encogio de hombros y se puso de pie para volver con

sus amigas-nos vemos,nena

.

Me di vuelta para llegar a casa.

A los 6 pasos masomenos me volvi para espiarlo.

y lo atrape viendome,por lo q se sobresalto y siguio su camino.

Yo rei y segui el camino a casa.

"ja,te atrape" pense burlona.

.

Al otro dia yo,bubles y bell habiamos ido a la noche a casa de buter.

Sus padres no estaban.

Pedimos pizza y alquilamos una peli para despues.

Ahora estabamos en su habitacion.

.

-tengo una especie de test psicologico para ustedes-dijo buter al momento de tirarse en el sillon

-de acuerdo-dije-adelante

-tienen q pensar en sus tres animales preferidos en orden-dijo buter-avisen cuando los tengan

Todas vacilamos un momento

-listo-dije

-yo tambien-exclamaron a coro bell y bubles

-bien,diganlo en vos alta y porq los eligieron-dijo buter-bubles?

-los gatos porque son elegantes e independientes.

Buter asintio-y el segundo?

-los conejos porque son tiernos e inofencivos ^^

y por ultimo los pavos reales por sus hermosas plumas,como si vistieran a la moda con esos colores

Buter rio

-y tu bloss?-me miro buter

-hum...los delfines porq son amigables y divertidos-dije

Buter asintio

-los leopardos porq son agiles,inteligentes y hermosos

y por ultimo los perros porq son tiernos,leales y juguetones.

.

Buter miro a bell

-y tu bell?

-em,los pinguinos porq son entretenidos y caminan gracioso

Buter estallo en una carcajada

-que?-pregunto bell

-nada,nada,luego veran.

-despues los orangutanes porq son inteligentes,sabios e inquietos,y el tercero

los suricatas porq se cuidan entre si,son muy sociables.

.

-de acuerdo,ahora les dire q significa todo esto-sonrio buter

Levanto un dedo

-el primer animal q eligieron es como se ven a ustedes mismas.

.

.**Continuara...**

**.gracias por los review ^^**


	7. alcohol

.capitulo 7

.

-Asombroso-repuse-bell eligio a los pinguinos por ser entretenidos y lo es,en cuanto a la forma de caminar no

lose

.

Bell rio

-y bubles tambien,ella es elegante e independiente-dije con una mano en el menton

-y tu elegiste a los delfines porq son amigables e inteligentes-agrego bell- eso tambien es cierto.

Bubles asintio y miro a buter

.

-y que significan los otros?

-el segundo es como nos ven los demas y el tercero es como somos en realidad.

-osea q me ven como un orangután-dijo bell haciendo posees graciosas de mono y aullando como uno.

.

Las cuatro largamos una carcajadas.

-y yo soy una depredadora peligrosa-rei mostrando mis garras

-waaa,entonces yo soy tu presa porq soy un conejito inofensivo y tierno-gimio bubles

-si,pero en realidad eres una chica q se viste con colores a la moda y siempre anda pavoneando por ahí-rio buter

-cierto y bloss es un cachorrito jugueton-me revolvio el pelo bell

-si,toma perrito,toma-buter me acerco un poster de jonhy cosmo y yo salte sobre el para agarrlo

-*-* wa wua wua!-ladre feliz y las chicas rieron.

-Y tu que habias elegido buter?-pregunte besando el poster

-el caballo porq es salvaje pero dócil,el canguro porq es buen peleador,maternal y jugueton y los perros por ser fieles y divertidos.

-exacto-dijo bell

-bien,voy a la cocina para tomar jugo alguien quiere algo?-dijo buter

-una coca-dijo bell

-lo mismo-dijo bubles

-bloss?-pregunto buter

-a q hora dijiste q vendrian tus padres?-pregunte

-como a las 11,fueron al cine-dijo-por?

Yo solo dirigi mi mirada al mueble bar.

Los padres de buter tenian una colección asombrosa de licores y bebidas alcoholicas.

Buter capto mi idea y se paro junto al estante.

-que le sirvo,madam? Gin tonic? Vodka con jugo de naranja?licor de huevo?

Me acerque a ella y puse un dedo en el menton

-hmm,no estoy segura, me recomienda?

-batidos de chocolate con una porcion de pizza,q te parece?-dijo dirigiendose a la puerta de la cocina

-y si mejor elegimos un trago de verdad?-propuse-tus padres no estan,para ver q nos gusta.

-yo probe casi todos y son bastante feos-respondio buter-el whisky es agrio,el vodka no tiene sabor y la ginebra sabe horrible

-pero me gustaria probar-dije-no se q me gusta beber.

-pero casi todos son horribles,en serio…-insistio buter

-quisas,pero no pasa nada podemos mezclarlos con otras cosas para quitarles el gusto a alcohol.

-entonces,q sentido tiene?-pregunto bell

-bueno,mi hermano dijo q pedir jugo en una fiesta de chicos mayores es muy infantil –me encogi de hombros

-a mi no me parece-dijo buter-lo q importa es lo q me guste a mi,yo soy la q bebo.

-eso es lo q le dije a mi hermano y solo me dijo "cuando crescas,lo entenderas"-dije

-tu hermano es un tonto-bufo bell

-si,un tonto q esta coladito por ti bell-rei yo

Bell se sonrojo.

Ya todos sabiamos q bleik estaba interesado en ella pero ella le rehuia y el le encantaba jugar al juego del gato y el raton.

-bueno como sea-dijo buter-seguras q quieren probar?

-yo si,me gustaria probar-dije

-hmm,si es solo para probar-asintio bell

-no quiero ser la unica aguafiestas-sonrio bubles

-bien-dijo buter con una sonrisa traviesa-hey bubles,quieres probar un "locura sexy"?

-un que?-rio

-se hace con crema irlandesa,vodka,kahlua y amaretto-dije observando la botella

-pero nose chicas,sabian q un vaso de bebida alcoholica tiene como 300 calorias? Preferiria tomar chocolate-dijo bubles

-vamos bubles,donde esta tu espiritu aventurero?-rio buter

-de acuerdo,pero hay q tener cuidado,podriamor emborracharnos-dijo

-si,no te preocupes,no lo haremos-le dije y empece a servirme tragos junto a buter.

Luego de un rato ya cada una tenia un vaso para probar,habiamos mesclado las bebidas.

A mi me encanto el mio:ruso blanco.

Me lo bebi todo.

A buter no le gusto el suyo.

-demasiado agrio-dijo y me lo paso.

.

Probe un poco ,tenia razon.

-demasiada lima-dije-mejor bebamos uno dulce.

Prepare uno con jugo de frutilla

lo bebi todo tambien.

.

Bell apenas habia tocado su vaso y bubles igual.

-crei q solo ibamos a probarlos-dijo bell

-si,hay q tener cuidado de emborracharnos-dijo preocupada bubles.

-cobardes-musite burlona al momento de tomar otro vaso de otra bebida

Buter bebio otro poco y luego lo alejo.

-listo,ya no bebere mas,es suficiente-dijo

-vamos solo una ronda mas-le dije

-no,ya aprendi mi leccion en el concierto de hace un mes recuerdas?

Buter se habia emborrachado mucho ese dia y habia hecho cosas muy graciosas.

Luego de un rato empezamos a hacer chistes mientras era la unica bebiendo.

.

Bubles me miro preocupada

-bloss,no creo q debas beber asi de un golpe.

-ademas,ya tomaste tres tragos enteros y probaste los nuestros-asintio buter

-estoy bien–dije-solo uno mas,un amanecer de tequila estaria bien?

.

Buter se encogio de hombros y tomo la botella.

-supongo q si,pero no me culpes si mañana t sientes mal.

.

Luego de dos probadas empece a sentir el cerebro confuso.

Pero era agradable y segui tomando.

Luego las chicas fueron al sillon del living a sentarse a ver la película.

Pero yo me sentia demasiado bien para quedarme en el sofa quieta.

.

-amanecer de tequila,es una bebida muy sopisti..ti… palabra dificil no? sopis…ti..cado,q palabra dificil,no?no me habia dado cuenta.

.

-bloss,estas borracha-dijo bell desde el sillon

-no es cierto-dije-no seas tonta,me siento genial.

.

Al menos eso creia yo.

Me sentia perfectamente bien.

.

-ven a sentarte-dijo bubles-para ver la película

-de acuerdo,pero voy al baño primero.

Me di vuelta para caminar pero me tambaleaba.

Epa,pense,apoyandome en la pared.

Las chicas se reian y a la ves me miraban con preocupación.

.

-tranquilas-les dije-tudo bem.

,

Llegue al baño y encendi la luz.

Muy brillante,pense,mientras me sentaba en el retrete y me recomponia.

Bueno,me dije,me siento bien.

Alguien llamo a la puerta y oi la voz de buter.

-bloss estas ahí?

-si

-llevas mucho tiempo en el baño-dijo-estas bien?

-si,estoy perfecta-le asegure y le abri la puerta.

Empece a reirme y ella levanto una ceja.

-ven a sentarte con nosotras.

La segui hasta la sala,pero me quede en la entrada mientras ella se sentaba con las demas en el sofa.

Percibi vagamente q boomer,el hermano de buter,entraba en la casa.

Decidi apoyarme contra la pared.

.

Boomer me observo con curiosidad.

-estas bien?-pregunto

-epa-dije riendo cuando me tambalee y boomer me sostuvo por los hombros.

Boomer me miro de un modo extraño y luego fue a la sala.

Lo segui tambaleandome.

Y vio las botellas y los vasos.

-veo q se han estado divirtiendo chicas-comento.

Bubles se sonrojo al verlo y este le sonrio.

-bloss esta totalmente borracha-dijo buter desde el sofa.

-no es cierto…-protestaba

Solo me sentia un poco mareada y necesitaba recostarme un rato.

La alfombra detrás del sofa parecia un buen lugar.

.

Me arrodille y me acomode ahí.

-quieres ver la película boomer?-le pregunto bubles

-si,es muy romantica:eclipse-dijo bell suspirando

-si y la mejor parte es cuando la manada de Jacob esta sin camisa *-* -acoto buter

-si ^^ ,tu tambien quieres verla bloss?-pregunto bell

.

Levante la mano y la agite.

-no,mirenla ustedes,estoy domando una siestita.

-no habra bebido tequila,o si?- pregunto boomer. Todo sonaba muy lejano…

.Buter se encogio de hombros.

-nose,creo q si

-bloss,amiga mia,preparate para una resaca de terror-me dijo boomer desde el sofa junto a bubles.

-buenoooo-respondi sin abrir los ojos.

-el tequila es mortal-explico boomer-ni siquiera un amigo mio,q se llama butch pudo tolerarlo, y a el le encanta la bebida.

-es tan malo el tequila?-pregunto preocupada buter

Boomer asintio…o eso creo,solo escuche aja.

-ni los bebedores mas expertos lo toleran-dijo-tiene efectos secundarios,q mas tomo?

-licor de grosella,vodka,bayley s,…-debi quedarne dormida en la lista porq no oi nada mas.

Luego senti un aroma a café,me dio asco.

Boomer sostenia una taza junto a mi nariz.

-vamos, un sorbo-dijo

Hice una mueca y gire hacia otro lado.

-no me gusta el café.Soy vegetariana,dejade dormir,el murcielato me llama…

Boomer lanzo una carcajada

-nadie te enseño la leccion numero 1 de las bebidas,bloss? No hay q mezclar.

-no lo hare-gemi-de hecho no volvere a tomar,fui muy muy estupida,vete necesito dormir pofavod..

Se oyo el ruido de un auto y pasos en el vestíbulo.

-ay dios mio-exclamo buter-rapido,pongan los vasos debajo el sofa

Se abrio la puerta de la sala y oi moverse a las chicas de un lado a otro.

-que demonios esta pasando aquí?-pregunto la mama de buter

-y porq blossom esta acostada atrás del sofa?-pregunto el papa.

oh,no" pense,tratando de hacerme invisible..

.

.

Al otro dia me levanto el celular.

Atendi y era bubles.

-como estas?-pregunto

Me frote los ojos

-un poco frágil,a decir verdad.

Bubles rio.

-q te sirva de leccion,que dijo tu mama?

-aun no la he visto,de seguro esta en el trabajo-dije viendo la hora.

Me frote la cabeza

-no recuerdo mucho.

-estuviste comiquisima-dijo bubles-cuando llegaste a tu casa te caias por todas partes y angus quiso ayudarte y le dijiste q te dejara de fastidiar.

Angus era el tipo q salia con mama hace 2 año y vivia con nostros.

Yo le decia el inquilino,pues no es q no me cayera bien pero extrañaba a mi papa q ahora vivia en otro departamento con su nueva esposa.

-ay no,dime q es broma-gemi-listo,no bebere nunca mas.

-no me digas,ni siquiera agua?

-que graciosa,me refiero a alcohol.

-ah,me hiciste acordar,boomer me dijo q te pasara la cura para la resaca

-q bueno,cual es?

-no beber la noche anterior-rio bubles

-ja,muy comico-bufe

.

Me acorde de los padres de buter.

-las demas tuvieron problemas?-pregunte

-buter esta castigada y un poco enojada porq fue tu idea.

-ay,dios-suspire-la llamare enseguida para pedirle perdon,t llamare luego bubles.

-de acuerdo,pero bebe mucha agua,adios-y colgo.

.

De inmediato llame a buter pero no contesto.

Seguro le sacaron el celular por una semana,suspire.

.

Fui a la cocina por un vaso de agua y bleik estaba ahí.

Le dedique una sonrisa debil y me prepare para la reprimenda.

.

-como te sientes?-me pregunto con la boca llena de masitas,muy gracioso.

-terrible,si quieres saberlo

Rio entre dientes.

-suficiente para q no vuelvas a caer en la bebida,eh?

Lo mire .

-no estas enojado conmigo?

Meneo la cabeza

-Pero mama dijo q te avisara q estas castigada y no puedes volver a casa de buter hasta q empiecen las clases

-pero no fue su culpa,yo empece.Y no lo volvere a hacer nunca

Bleik volvio a reir

-nunca digas nunca hermanita-me dijo-creeme,yo habia dicho lo mismo en la primera borrachera.

.

.

Mas a la noche cuando me senti mejor,mama volvio del trabajo.

Me dijo q no podia salir a ningun lado sin su permiso y bla bla.

Asique durante mi condena en prision encerrada en mi cuarto empece a reescribir mi diario después de 2 semanas.

Estuve una semana en mi cuarto encerrada,llamando a mis amigas solo por telefono.

Ya habia llamado a buter y me dijo q ya no estaba enojada.Q alivio.

Escribi en mi diario todo lo q me habia pasado estas 2 semanas,incluyendo a soul.

.

Empece a pensar en soul y q me gustaria verlo de nuevo.

Pero el parecia un chico problema y no son muy lindas las relaciones con ese tipo de chicos.

Suspire y me dije"lo q el destino me ofresca,no importa quien sea"

.

Le pedi permiso a mama para salir a correr un rato y respirar aire puro.

Me dejo.

Me puse un buso con capucha porq parecia q iba a llover y unas calzas cortas.

Me peine el pelo en una cola de caballo y me puse la capucha y Sali.

.

Al cabo de unos minutos corriendo oi q se acercaba una motocicleta.

Se detuvo a mi lado con un chirrido de frenos.

-bloss –llamo soul,cuando pase corriendo

Me detuve y mire para atrás.

Me di cuenta q el agua habia aplastado un poco mi flequillo y seguramente no me quedaba bien.

Decidi mantener la cabeza a gacha y no prolongar la conversación

-ah,hola-dije

Se quito el casco

-donde estuviste? Esperaba verte otra ves en el parque,no te habre asustado la otra noche,verdad?con eso de los arboles?

-eh,no,claro q no-respondi-estuve ocupada con unos problemas

-que vas a hacer esta tarde?

-no estoy segura

En realidad le habia dicho a shein q mas tarde iria a ensayar con la banda,pero no estaba segura aun.

-voy a juntarme con unos amigos mas tarde,si quieres a beber algo

Hice una mueca

-que?-pregunto

-beber.

-que tiene?

-mala onda-respondi-el lunes por la noche tome de mas,es la ultima ves

Soul rio

-ah,resaca,eh? sabes q es lo mejor para eso?

-no beber la noche anterior?

Sacudio la cabeza mientras sonreia

-volver a tomar lo mismo….ya sabes,volver a subirse al caballo,como un antidoto.

-no gracias-respondi-ya aprendi mi leccion

-hablas como una vieja

-la ultima ves me llamaste nena-recorde-nunca puedo ganar

Sonrio

-no es una competencia

-yo no…

-escucha:nos reuniremos en el parque,nos vemos alla,como a las 7 y media?

-puede ser-respondi-tendre q preguntarle a mi asistente social

Soul rio

-a tu mama y tu papa,quieres decir?

-no-repuse.

En realidad si me referia a mama.

Ella me habia dado permiso para ir a lo de shein pero podia darme una escapada.

-de acuerdo,alli estare

-genial-dijo y volvio a alejarse con la moto.

El era realmente cool,pense.

.

.Cuando llegue al parque a las 7 soul ya estaba ahí con sus amigos.

Me habia puesto una remera pegada al cuerpo negra junto a un short de shean y unas converse negras.

Me senti intimidada pero soul me hizo señas para q me acercara.

Me presento con una sonrisa.

Habia dos chicas:chris y zoe,después estaba otro chico q le llamaban araña.

Parecian de undecimo año.

Araña era el q le habia tirado migajas de pan a la gente antes.

Tenia la piel muy palida con una mirada un poco intensa y muchos pircing en la oreja junto a un tatuaje en su hombro.

Las chicas me observaron como evaluandome y al parecer me aceptaron porq chris hurgo en su bolsa y me dio una botella malibu y un vaso de papel.

.

-quieres un poco?

-no gracias,tengo un ensayo con la banda mas tarde.

-bueno,toma 1 solo,no t hara daño.

.

Yo no queria pero no queria ser aguafiestas cuando ellas fueron amigables.

Recorde lo q dijo boomer:no hay q mezclar.

Tal ves si tomara una sola bebida sin mezclar no me pasaria nada.

.

-bueno,gracias-dije y acepte el vaso q me ofrecia.

Decidir no beber mucho pero estaba delicioso:sabia a coco.

Por otro lado chris habia llenado mucho el vaso.

Luego de un rato me senti muy comoda con ellos tomando y hablando idioteces q nos hacia reir.

Les conte del concierto donde tocaria la banda y parecian muy impresionados,

Querian ir.

En eso suena mi celular pero lo apague.

Seguramente era mama q queria saber donde estaba,pense.

.

-y ensayan a menudo?-pregunto chris

-si,avanzamos mucho durante las vacaciones-dije y mire el reloj.

Se habia hecho muy tarde y si no me apuraba mama sabria q no fui con la banda cuando llamara a casa de shein

-dios,mio,tengo q q ir a ensayar con la banda-me pare y les sonrei-son muy divertidos,espero volvamos a vernos.

-claro,porq no? eres buena onda blossom-dijo araña y las chicas asintieron.

-te acompaño unas cuadras-me dijo soul con una sonrisa.

-adios-les dije y empece a caminar con soul.

.

Soul en el camino me miraba de reojo.

Me acompaño algunas calles y justo cuando me estaba por ir toda apurada,me atrapo por la espalda de la remera,tiro hacia atrás y me beso.

Yo le correspondi pero después de un rsto nos separamos y nos sonreimos.

-dame tu numero-pidio

Lo anote en un papel q tenia en el bolsillo,se lo di y el me dio un leve empujoncito.

.

-mejor vete si quieres ser la chica mas fabulosa del rock-me guiño un ojo.

-ya veremos-rei yo y me fui corriendo a lo de shein.

.

Cuando llegue a su casa vi una nota q decia q habian ido a probar la acustica donde seria el concierto.

El era el q me habia llamado,no mama.

No tenia ganas de volver a casa todavía asique fui a la casa de bell q me quedaba mas cerca..

.

Cuando bell me habrio la puerta,supe q algo andaba mal.

Me agarro la mano y me llevo a su cuerto.

.

-tu mama esta furiosa-dijo-viene hacia qui

-que? Porque?-me sobresalte

Bell se sento en el escritorio

.

-Estuvo llamando por telefono a q se suponia q estabas con shein pero el le habia dicho q no habias ido a ensayar.

Me acoste pesadamente en la cama de bell.

.

-diablos…si fui pero primero fui al parque-le conte q habia vuelto a ver a soul y q me habia besado.

Bell trato de animarme un poco preguntandome como estuvo el beso.

-estuvo genial,le doy un 10 sobre 10 gustaba.

.

Suspire recordando a mi mama

-no puedo creerlo,esta controlandome.

En ese momento se escucho un auto en la veredea de la calle.

Bell espio por la ventana.

-ya llego,si bebiste algo sera mejor q te laves los dientes o podria sentir el olor.

-solo tome una bebida,con sabor a coco,mas q nada.

-a ver tu aliento

Exhale a bell y ella fingio un desmayo contra la pared.

-huele ligeramente a alcohol-dijo-mejor no corras el riesgo y lavate,te dare chicle luego.

Fui al baño e hice lo q bell me aconsejo.

-Blossom,puedes bajar?-me llamo el ogro(padre de bell)-tu madre esta aquí.

.

DEMONIOS! ,pense.

.

.

.

**Continuara….**

**.**

**.**

**les prometo q voy a mencionar a brick en el proximo cap ^^**

**Gracias por los reviews ^^:**

**.**

**-** Lia-sennenko:perdon pero es un vampiro u.u ,espero no t decepciones y sigas leyendo.

Gracias por los comentarios ^^.

.

dickory5: x3 gracias por comentar y por cierto me encata tu fic de niñeros *-*

.

.- Lucite199:q bueno q te gusto ^^ gracias por comentar.


	8. brick?

POV BLOSSOM

.

Cuando baje,vi a mama y empezamos a discutir.

Cuando nos fuimos de la casa de bell ,en el auto,estaba muy enojada con ella.

-no podias esperar?-le prefunte enfadada.

Me sentia muy humillada de recibir una reprimenda delante de mi amiga y su padre.

-porque tuviste q hacer eso delante de todos?-bufe

-no estabas donde dijiste q ibas a estar-respondio calmada y con los labios tensos.

Me cruze de brazos y no dije nada mas.

-bueno,y quien era ese chico con el q estuviste el otro dia en el parque?

Me agarro escalosfrio y la mire atonita.

-que chico?

Mama vacilo mientras conducia

-Nuestra vecina dice q te vio y me lo conto-respondio

-yo…no me acuerdo,mm quisas alguno de..la banda-dije nerviosa

-no te hagas la tonta,como se llama?-me descubrio

-soul-respondi sin mas

-a que escuela va?

-no lo se!

-no me grites blossom,donde lo conociste?

-Por ahí

-y donde vive?

-No lo se,apenas lo conosco

-bueno,me gustaria conocerlo,traelo a casa a cenar.

-que? –grite,acaso estaba loca?

-lo q oiste,quiero saber con quien pasas el tiempo

No podia hacer eso,espantaria a soul.

Ademas ni que fuera mi novio para presentarselo a mi madre.

-no puedo mama.

-si no lo traes a casa,no quiero q lo veas tampoco-respondio la muy…calma bloss,calma u.u

-pero…

-te estas alterando por una tonteria-sonrio-traelo a casa y listo.

.

Cuando llegue a casa estaba furiosa!.

Mama leyo mi diario!me di cuenta porq siempre lo guardo de una forma y no estaba asi cuando llegue.

Era por eso que sabia de soul!como pudo hacerlo?

Ahí escribo todo tipo de cosas:pensamietos,locuras,sentimientos.

Me sentia expuesta!

Baje furiosa y me acerque a mama que estaba sentada viendo la tele con angus.

Sonrei con sorna y enfado.

-nuestra vecina nunca estuvo en el parque,verdad?

Por una ves en la vida,mama se veia avergonzada.

-como pudiste mama?-le pregunte-esto es muy,pero muy intimo

Angus se levanto y se escapo.

Mama miraba la alfombra.

-bueno,tu nunca me cuentas nada y últimamente he estado preocupada por ti…

-pero leer mi diario…

-ven,sientate bloss,hablemos de esto.

Yo estaba al borde del llanto.

Di media vuelta y subi a mi habitación a encerrarme.

A los 5 minutos escuche el timbre y q alguien subia las escaleras con mi hermano.

Pero no me importo..solo me quede dormida.

Al rato escuche la puerta y la vos de mi hermano.

Estaba muy triste ..y no queria hablar con nadie ahora.

-bloss abreme,vamos se que estas despierta.

-ahora no bleik…-dije con un tono tan melancolico que supe que a mi hermano se le hizo un nudo en la garganta

-bloss? Estas llorando?-me pregunto preocupado.

Yo no respondi.

-que paso? Bloss abreme la puerta-forcejeo pero habia trabado la puerta con la silla.

-no es nada,solo discuti con mama-lo tranquilize

-ah..abreme,te tengo una sorpresa-dijo con tono feliz

-dejala..parece que quiere estar sola ahora-escuche decir a alguien preocupado

-no,si la dejamos sola se va a deprimir mas-le respondio mi hermano a esa persona

-bleik,quien esta contigo?-pregunte mientras me paraba

-es la sorpresa ^^ -respondio para que le abra.

-ok ok u.u ,espera a que me cambie-dije y me acerque al armario.

Me puse un una remera que parecia un vestidito rosa corto con volados junto a un short purpura.

Me peine un poco y me solte el pelo y poniendome un moño pequeño a un costado.

Me preguntaba quien seria esa persona,tenia vos de hombre.

Tal ves era papa…

Movi la silla y abri la puerta.

Lo primero que vi fue a mi hermano riendo de algo junto a un chico a su lado.

El chico paro de reir al verme y me miro de arriba abajo analizandome sorprendido.

Por otro lado,yo lo mire curiosa.

Esos ojos rojos…ese pelo naranja y esa gorra…ERA BRICK! O_O

El estaba tan…wow,realmente habia cambiado!estaba muy…atractivo.

Estaba observandolo sosrprendida al igual que el a mi.

-y no piensan saludarse dos viejos amigos? ^^-rio mi hermano despertandome de mi asombro.

-b-brick…eres tu?-susurre

-…yo..eh..si..,….,b-blossom?-me pregunto sorprendido.

Yo empeze a sonreir feliz,no podia creer que nuestro brick estuviera aquí!.

-brick! ^^ -lo abraze rodeando su cuello y senti como le daba un respingo de sorpresa.

-oye hermano q te pasa?,pareces en shock-le dijo bleik

Yo me separe de el y lo mire contenta.

De verdad era el! Mi mejor amigo de la infancia!

.

**continuara.**

gracias por los reviews ^^


End file.
